1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dispensing and, more particularly, to a sensor system that employs digital imaging technology to determine, among other things, the dimensions, volume and positioning of a container in a dispensing well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators having built-in ice/water dispensers are well known in the art. In general, the dispensers are mounted to a door of the refrigerator for the purpose of dispensing ice and/or water without requiring a user to access a refrigerator compartment. A typical dispenser includes a dispenser well into which a container is placed. Once the container is in position, an actuator is operated to release the ice and/or water into the container.
In many cases, the actuator is a pressure sensitive mechanical switch. Typically, the switch is operated by pushing the container against, for example, a lever. The lever, in turn, operates the switch that causes the ice and/or water to be dispensed. A number of dispensers employ multiple actuators, one for ice and another for water, while other dispensers employ a single actuator. Dispensers which employ a single actuator typically require additional control elements that enable a user to select between ice and water dispensing operations. Several manufacturers have converted from mechanical switches to electrical or membrane switches. Functioning in a similar manner, a container is pushed against the membrane switch to initiate the dispensing operation. Still other arrangements employ actuator buttons provided on a control panel of the dispenser. With this type of arrangement, the user continuously depresses a button to release ice and/or water into the container.
Over time, mechanical and membrane switches can wear out. Physical interaction with the switches results in wear and tear on contact points, springs, levers and the like which eventually require replacement. In addition, most existing systems lack an automatic cut-off feature. More specifically, once activated, the dispenser will discharge water or ice until the pressure is removed from the actuator. If the user is momentarily distracted, or if the dispenser is operated by an inexperienced individual such as a child, ice and/or water can overflow the container. In order to address this concern, manufacturers have developed automatic cut-off features for dispensers. However, existing automatic cut-off controls, many of which are based solely on container height, are not overly effective. If a container is not properly located within the dispenser well, either too little or too much water/ice will be dispensed. In addition, existing systems are not able to account for various container shapes, such as water bottles, coffee pots and the like. Differences in container shape affect how much liquid should be dispensed into the container. Furthermore, existing systems often employ sensors or displays mounted on a bezel which prevents the bezel from being changed without significant modification.
Therefore, despite the existence of refrigerator dispensers in the prior art, there exists a need for an enhanced dispensing system, whether limited to refrigerators or other dispensing arrangements such as countertop dispensers. More specifically, there exists a need for a dispensing system that employs a sensor system that can detect the dimensions, volume and positioning of a container and initiates a dispensing operation based on the particular, properly positioned container. In addition, there exists a need for a sensor system that does not interfere with the changeability of a bezel module associated with a display/control of the dispenser.